onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinsei Shinsei no Mi
THIS ARTICLE IS PROPERTY OF THEAURA21 The Shinsei Shinsei no Mi ''(Kanji: 新星, Hiragana: しんせい), known as the '''Nova-Nova Fruit', is a Logia-type Devil Fruit which causes the consumer to become a Nova Man 'upon consumption. Strengths The Shinsei Shinsei no Mi allows the user to produce, manipulate and transform into neutron star particles which most people just call "stardust" because it literally looks like glowing dust. Neutron stars are the worn out core of a large star and are the densest collection of mass in the universe, many times denser than the Earth. Neutron stars are also responsible for the galactic phenomena known as supernovae, giving the user the ability to recreate this on a much, much smaller scale because of the sheer size and mass difference between a neutron star and a human. This is done via nuclear fusion of many small "stardust" particles. Even though the novae caused by a human wielding this fruit is over millions of millions of billions of times less energetic and destructive than actual supernovae, the wielder is still a force to be reckoned with. So to simplify the strengths: * The user transforms and manipulates a substance which really can only be cut or smashed by the use of Haki if the particles are bonded as it is too dense to be cut with raw power, giving them a very strong defense. * The user can attack over ranges using super mini-novae and hurling collections of "stardust" which would be extremely heavy. * They can withstand absolutely any temperature up to 100000000000 Kelvin. Weaknesses Other than the typical Devil Fruit weaknesses, there are other specific weaknesses: * No matter how skilled and how strong the user of this fruit's power is, anyone who is proficient in the use of Haki can match them. * If the user transforms into "stardust" but the particles are all bonded in a structure like the shape of the human body, gravity will have an enormous impact and the user will be very sluggish, almost immobile. Because of this reason, wielders normally transform into "stardust" and travel in a more dispersed form, like sand in the wind. However, this form decreases their defensive capabilities drastically as they are not as strong as they would be in a more dense form. Therefore its really hard to find a suitable balance for combat using this fruit. * The super mini-novae may not be on the scale of actual novae but are powerful and high in energy. If the user is careless, they may cause collateral damage via burning others. Techniques * '''Force of A Thousand Blue Suns '- While assimilated into a humanoid form using the powers of this Devil Fruit, the body starts to glow blue and the user releases a large explosion, wiping out a large vicinity around the user. This technique is only to be used by the wielder of this fruit when their comrades are on a different island. * 'Falling Blue '- The user soars into the sky and heats up, blue light emanating from their body and they dash down. Once contact with the ground is made, a large explosion results and the vicinity is set ablaze. ** ''Falling Cosmos '- The user performs falling blue but splits into many meteors in mid air. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia